


Back to the Start

by stayevildarling



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, SwanQueen - Fandom, ouat, sq - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayevildarling/pseuds/stayevildarling
Summary: Takes Place after the Wedding of Emma and Hook and the new Curse. Emma wakes up in her old Flat in Boston. When she returns to Storybrooke everything is a lot different.





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Swanqueen Story. If you don't like Swanqueen pleas leave I dont want any hate or anything
> 
> The others please enjoy and comment if I should continue or not.
> 
> Btw my first language isn't english but I tried my best anyway

Emma is waking up. All she can remember was dust, her head felt so heavy. It was hard to open her eyes. When she opened her eyes she found herself in her old Flat in Boston. She had trouble getting up. For a second she thought "please god no" she looked down on her "thank god". Thank god she wasn't in that red dress with which everything started all those years ago. For a split second she thought everything was a dream, her parents, her son Henry and .. there was of course someone else who immediately jumped in her memory. A painfull but happy memory. When her vision became stronger and not as blurry she was releaved to not find herself in that dress and not everything to be a dream. She still had no explanation for what happened. She grabbed her phone. She tried to call her son, her parents and Regina although no one answered. She grabbed her keys and immediately drove over to the small Town Storybrooke that was so full of memories. When she got there things were different. In a way she couldn't imagine yet.  
The first place she went to was her parents appartement but no one there, rhe whole flat was empty. She drove past her house, Reginas House nothing. The only Place that seemed to be alive that night was Grannys the Bar that also had so many many memories to share. She walked in with her leather jacket and her jeans and boots just like the beginning.  
Everything felt like back then when everything was easier.  
She walked in and saw a women standing behind the bar, curly short hair a black leather Jacket and Jeans.  
When she turned around Emma couldn't believe her eyes. "Regina" she said shocked her mouth dropped.  
"Um my dear my Name is Roni" a so familiar Voice said started talking.  
Emma was confused. "Um sorry she said I must have mistaken you for somebody else"  
"Oh my dear you probably need a drink" the hot bartender that was so familar to Emma said  
Emma didn't want to confuse the women that she knew was Regina so she pretended that that women was Roni.  
"Do you have any Apple Cider" Emma said  
"How about something stronger" Roni said with a smirk.  
Emma was unsure and said "Yes" anyway but a bit shy.

Through the night pretty much everyone left now it was only Regina or Roni and Emma left. Emma couldn't keep but starring at the women that was so new and different. Nothing like the person she knows for years the strict mayor who can also be sassy but so much fun to be with.  
Emmas and Reginas relationship was hard they started off as two worried moms trying to fight over their son and then.. hold on Son .. "Son" Emma started thinking.  
"What?" Roni asked  
"Oh nothing sorry I was just in thoughts" Emma said

There were some moments of silence till Roni said

"What's the deal with you? Why are you here? I never seen you here before" Roni asked

Emma opened her mouth she was just about to answer when the door opened and Killian came in.

Emmas Jar dropped completely she was so uncomfortable. She turned to her glass and was trying to hide.  
Roni looked at her confused.

Killian sat down next to her he was wearing the old sheriff clothes. 

"Hello young Lady.. do we have a new visitor or maybe for a longer stay" he said

Emma put money on the table and left. Roni went after her. Emma put her coat on when she walked out of Grannys in tears.

"Hey Emma" a so familiar voice said grabbing her arm. It was Regina at least thats what it felt like to Emma

"I need to leave" she said 

"Where do you wanna go Emma?" Roni said

True where am I gonna go? Emma thought.

"Look I got a room left here in Grannys you can have it and stay for as long as you want" 

"Thank you.." Emma said and smiled. When Regina smiled back her heart was aching. She missed that smile and all the pain behind this.

"Come on then" Roni said "It's too cold out here"

"I dont suppose there is a way through the back to get in?" Emma said shy

"What's the deal with you and the sherrif" Roni said 

"Oh no nothing.. he just reminds me of someone" Emma said

"Fine" Roni said and showed Emma through the back door to her Room.

"So I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast" Roni asked

"Breakfast?" Emma asked confused

"Yes this is not just a place to drink you know, breakfast starts at 7" Roni said and smiled

As soon as Roni shut the door Emma fell on the bed. The more she heard Ronis Steps going downstairs back to the bar her heart stopped beating so very fast it did all these hours back in Storybrooke.

After a while Emma fell asleep on the bed.

~To be continued


	2. 108 Mifflin Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tries to find out what happened to her Family and investigates in Reginas old House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second Chapter I hope you all enjoy. I got some more Chapters ready already so let me know in a comment if you want to read more

Emma woke up.. it was still early she saw the Sun rising through her window. Everything seemed fine for a minute till she realized where she was and what has happened. Emma doesn't really know what happened apart from a new curse, another memory loss and half of her family missing. The only two People she found was Killian and Regina or rather Roni. Emma didn't know what to think of that either. If she told Regina everything she still wouldn't know if she would remember and she doesnt really want to remember hook of herself.  
The thought of Hook made her shiver. She went to the bathroom had a shower and changed her clothes.  
She didn't bring much stuff so she had to go with the red leather jacket again the usual. 

On her way down the stairs her heart started beating faster. She saw Roni she looked so not like Regina in them Jeans the curly hair and the complete different look. She looks like a newer Regina one that is free from Robin and all the pain behind it. 

Emma was looking around.. The Restaurant was pretty full so she had to sit by the bar again.

"Good morning" Roni said

"Morning" Emma said shy

"Do you want a coffee and some food" Roni asked

"Um yes sure.. just give me something I dont mind" the women with the blonde hair said

When Emma finished eating and was starring into her coffee cup, Roni came around and said:

"What's the deal with you here? what do you do here in Storybrooke?"

Emma was thinking for a moment

"oh some family buissnes nothing big" she said trying not to make it seem like a big thing

Roni was sceptic but she didn't say anymore.

After a while Emma left the bar she needed to know what happened to Henry and her parents. She went to her parents flat but it was completely empty. Nothing there.. 

She asked around town but no one knew David or Snow.. or Henry

The only Place that was left was the sherrif station but she knew who was going to be there.

When she walked in everything looked familiar it was all the same just without all the personal stuff from Emma or David in there.

When she came in Killian got up and walked towards her.

Flashbacks and memories immediately came back to her and she walked back a few steps. 

"Hi love, how can I help you?" Killian said

"I... i'm looking for these people" she said and showed him a family picture with henry and her parents.

"I'm sorry love I haven't seen them before" he said 

It was all too much for Emma the way he was looking at her and all the memories .. she turned around and left.

\--

A few hours later Emma went to Reginas old house.. if she could find out anything what happened then her.. she is the only one that is left. 

She looked around Reginas house.. she tried to find any details or hints.

She walked towards the door to check the name on the doorbell.

It didnt say a name.. Suddendly she heard the door open and saw Roni looking through.

"Can I help you?" Roni said confused

"I'm so sorry.." Emma said "I was just looking around this town and saw this beautiful house I just wanted to know if someone lives in here" 

Emma was just about to walk away when Roni said 

"wait... do .. do you wanna come in?"

Emma walked back and entered the house.

Most of it looked like Reginas house just like before apart from some small details..

"I was just about to head back to the bar" roni said

"Oh .. I am so sorry if I interrupted you when you was on your way" Emma said looking at the women that looked so familar yet so far away.

"I'll just grab my jacket and then I gotta go I can drop you of at grannys if you want" Roni said walking to the kitchen

Emma agreed and walked to the mirror on the little table there was a second key for the house. Emma quickly grabbed it before she heard Roni coming back.

"Are you good to go?" Roni asked

"um yes.. actually I.. I'm gonna walk I gotta go somewhere else first" Emma said trying not to be obvious

"Okay then.. see you at the bar I guess" Roni said

"See ya" Emma said

She pretended to walk to the other street and waited till Roni drove off.

She walked back in the house and opened the door with the key. She hoped to find something that could give her some sort of clue to find out what happened to everyone and where half of her family is.

She walked around.. the house looked pretty much the same.. the furniture was the same just a bit more modern and not too posch. All the family pictures were gone though, there were still there just different.  
Emma finds a picture frame.. she remembers this there used to be a picture in there from younger Henry and Regina but now it was Roni opening her bar.

Emma picked the picture up it gives her flashbacks from her son. A tear streamed down her cheek.

She walked upstairs and went in Henrys Room what she found in there made her speechless..

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Roni are starting to get along and become Friends. Emma is still trying to figure out what happened by talking to the one Person in Storybrooke that normally knows whats going on when there is a curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading and please leave a comment so I know if it's worth carrying on.

She walked up the stairs.. She saw Henrys room.. she opened the door slowly.

But there was nothing in there.. no Bed .. no clothes from Henry nothing. Everything from her son was gone. Now it was just a simple guest room. All the memories of her son are just wiped out like he never excisted. Emma started freaking out.  
What if he really never excisted.

Emma heard a car door. She looked out the window.. it was Roni walking back to the door. Emma started panicking she heard the door downstairs and climbed out the window. 

She heard Roni say "now where are these damn keys" 

Emma thought for a second and looked at the keys she had.. there were the bar keys on there "crap" emma said.

She walked over to Ronis car the window was open and she threw the keys on the seat of her car. Then she walked away.

When Roni came back out of her House a while after and found the keys she was releaved. She headed back to the bar and opened the bar. 

Emma sat in her room.  
Things were not really better then before she still had no Idea what happened and she didn't know what to do either.

She thought for a second.. then it got into her head.

"Gold" she whispered "how the hell didnt I think of that before" she thought  
He is the one that normally knows whats going on while there is a curse and memory loss.

She opened the door and suddendly bumped into Roni.

"Oh Emma" the familar women said

"Hi Re--, Emma stopped herself Roni what's going on?" the blonde women said

"Oh I was just.. Roni struggled to say

"You know what she said after a bit it doesn't matter.. I didn't wanna keep you from going somewhere" she said and then rushed back to the bar.

Emma was confused before she could say anything Regina .. well Roni was gone.

She was confused but wanted to stick to her plan she rushed to Gold.

She opened the door .. everything looked the same then before.

Gold came out the back

"Can I help you dearie?" he said  
He looked pretty unimpressed as if he didn't know the Women standing infront of him.

"Um yes I hope so" Emma said she showed him a picture of Henry and her parents 

"do you know these people?" Emma asked

Gold looked at the picture and said "No i'm sorry" 

Emma looked dissapointed

"Is that your family" he asked Emma nodded

"Sorry I haven't seem them but you should go to the mayors office maybe there you can get help there is a register with all people here in Storybrooke" Gold said

Emma thanked him and walked out.  
"Mayors office.." she was thinking .

If Regina was Roni now and owned a bar who would be the mayor of Storybrooke?

It was quite late so Emma decided to go back to the Bar and then go to the mayors office tomorrow. 

When she walked in it was quite empty.  
Roni came and said 

"Oh .. Hi Emma , are you hungry?" the women asked

"Yes I actually am" Emma said

"How about some grilled cheese?" Roni asked

"Grilled cheese?" Emma asked confused

"Yes.. look it's on the menu card today" Roni said and pointed at the sign by the Door

"Oh um yes I love grilled cheese actually" Emma said

Roni went in the Kitchen.. Emmas heart stopped beating so fast it did for the last moments .. she thought for a second that Regina remembered but she didn't.

Emma was eating her food. She kept starring at Regina the women that she always found something fascinating about.  
She fell for the mayor ever since the beginning. No matter how much they fought about Henry at the beginning, there relationship has became stronger ever since that.

It was hard for Emma because she always loved Regina but when Hook came and Regina had Robin she didn't want to interupt them.  
Emma was never sure about Hook she didn't completely hate him but it wasn't really love either. She still had no Idea why she let it came that far with him anyway. She guess she wanted to make her parents proud and for Regina to move on. She never thought that things with Robin would end that way. She hated to see Regina grieving while she was really in lovr with her but already gave Hook her word and aranged everything.

"Emma.." A so familar voice slowly said

"Regina" Emma whispered and almost dropped her coffee cup.

"Oh sorry Roni yes whats up" the blonde said trying to pretend that nothing just happened

"Are you quite well? You seem really upset" Roni asked nervously

"No no .. it's just i'm a bit .. I don't really.. nevermind it doesnt matter" Emma said getting money out to pay her food

"Hey.. Roni said giving her cash back.. why dont you have a coffee with me tomorrow you can come up to my house and we just talk how about that?" the women asked

"Um yes sure" Emma said

"Look just call me and then we talk?" Roni said handing over her phone number.

When Emma was in her room she fell down on the bed and was releaved this day was over. She held the note in her hand with Ronis number. She typed it in her phone and put it on the bedsite table tell she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is taking Golds advice and going to the Mayors Office. But there she is meeting a new Person she never saw before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter :) I hope you all enjoy  
> If any advice please comment

Emma was walking through the Streets of Storybrooke with Hook in her arm. All of the sudden she heard a strange noise , she saw her parents and walked towards them. Regina and Robin also joined in .. something strange was going on. "What is happening" Emma asked.

"The Darkness .. Regina said it's containing us.."  
A big black something came out of the sky and got Regina. She was struggling to get out.  
Emma was looking at her hands, she had the Dagger in her hand. She looked at Regina.  
Robin tried to save Regina but the darkness just trough it backwards. 

"There is no other way" Emma said  
"No" Regina screamed when she understood what Emma was trying to do

"There has to be another way" Regina said

"There isn't you worked to hard to have your happiness destroyed" Emma shouted and pushed the dagger into the Darkness to sacrifice herself for Regina.

A second later Emma woke up. She jumped up in bed. She was really sweaty her heart was beating fast.  
"Thank god" she thought .. It was only a dream. It was so clearly in her memory though. She still remembers the Day.. the day she sacrificed herself for the women she loved. She still can't believe it changed nothing after them and that Regina and no one else realized that Emma loved the brunette. 

Emma looked at the clock next to her bedside Table when she found Ronis number. She got her phone and texted her.

"Hi, it's me when are you free for a coffee?" Emma said putting the phone away.

She went in the shower and got dressed. She looked at her phone, a message from Roni.

"What about 3 pm? at my house?" Roni asked

"Yes sure, see you there" Emma answered.

3 pm was perfect for her, she still had some buisness to do anyway. She needed to find out who the new mayor was. 

\--  
A few minutes later she walked into the mayors office.

She knocked on the Door. 

"Come in" a voice said

Emma got in. There was a women sitting at the Table doing work. She never saw that women in her life before. The sign with her name on the Table said "Vanessa Berry". The women was quite short. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore glasses and was quite fancy dressed like Regina used to be. 

"May I help you" the women said , stopping with her work smiling at Emma.

"Um I hope so.. I just came to this town and I am looking for these people, Mr. Gold said maybe you could help" Emma said showing her a picture of her family.

Vanessas face dropped. "I dont know these people Mrs." she said going back to work.

"Um are you sure, Mr. Gold said there was some sort of register thing" Emma said looking at the women

"I am sorry , but I can not help you" the women said unimpressed and not friendly at all anymore. 

Emma left she was confused , who was this women and why was she the mayor now. And why did she react so weird about Emmas family. 

Emma looked at her watch. "Crap" she thought it was nearly 3 pm she walked out of the town hall and rushed to Ronis House.

She didn't know that the mayor Vanessa was watching her leave.

She called a number on her phone. 

"We need to talk now" she said in a harsh voice watching the blonde walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Roni are getting one step closer and talk about the new mayor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for leaving the comments and kudos.  
> I hope you enjoy this new and short chapter.

Chapter 5:

Emma was rushing to get to Ronis House. 

She knocked on the door. She was nervous. She fixed her hair and looked down on herself to fix her clothes. 

Roni opened the door. 

"Oh Hi Emma " Roni said smiling "Come in"

Emma came in on the table there was coffee and apple turnover. 

Apple Turnover.. Emma thought it's so weird because she still is really Regina just a bit of a more modern one, but so many things stayed the same.

Emma was starring at the table. "Is there something wrong?" Roni asked  
"Don't you like Apple turnover" she asked concerned

No no.. it's not that i'm so sorry it just remembered me of something. Emma said

I'm so sorry , how about we just have some beer instead? Roni said

"Great I love beer" Emma said

"Really? I thought you was more the posh wine kinda person" Roni said with a smirk

"I'm really not" Emma said

They sat down on the couch and both had a bottle of beer. 

"Cheers" they both said

\--  
After a couple of hours Emma and Roni were still at it with drinking. They were talking for hours. Roni told Emma all about her life it was quite different from Reginas life. Emma told Roni all about hers just left all the saviour and snowhite and prince charming parents part away. They got along way better now. 

"By the way .. who is Vanessa? the mayor" Emma asked

"Why?" Roni asked

"I had some buisness earlier and she seemed quite rude" Emma said

"Yes she is quite a bit weird .. no one knows what to think of her here in Storybrooke" Roni said

"Since when is she the mayor?" Emma asked .. "or do you know anything more"

"I'm afraid not i'm sorry Emma" Roni said

After a while Roni had to go back to the bar and took Emma back to go to her room.   
"This was great" Emma said 

"Yes we should do it again sometime" Roni said

Then Emma went upstairs and Roni went to the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting exciting in Storybrooke when there is more to find out about Vanessa and Emma confronted with a dangerous situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading everyone

Emma was walking out of the bar. She was on her way to the car repair shop. Her car was outside Grannys and when she tried to start it it didn't work. Emma was walking in the streets of Storybrooke it was quite dark and kinda foggy. She noticed someone dressed black behind her.   
Next thing she knew was a heavy punch on her head with an object. Then she fell to the Ground. The person took Emma into a van and drove off with her. 

A while later. Emma woke up. She was handcuffed on the floor. She was looking around. Her vision was a bit blurry and her head hurted really bad.  
She knew this place she just wasn't so sure what from. It looked different but familiar. She got up. Everything hurted so bad. She saw stairs but the gate for out was locked.   
All of the sudden she knew where she was it was Reginas old vault. Just not with Reginas stuff. She found a lot of potions and wands and all magic stuff kinda like Reginas old stuff.   
She heard someone coming and fell on the floor. She pretended to still be passed out.  
Two people came in one of them was a man the man who hit and kidnapped her. She never seen him before and the other one was Vanessa.   
"What the hell?" Emma thought  
She listened to her conversation.

"What the bloody hell have you done here" Vanessa asked mad.

"You said we have to get rid of her" the man said

"What in the middle of the street?" She said with her hand to her head trying to think.

"I didn't know what to do when I saw her" the man said

"Sebastian what the hell are we supposed to do with her now?" Vanessa shouted this time making Emma flinch a little

"I dont know.." Sebastian said "kill her maybe?" he continiued

"Noo.." Vanessa said, "We need her.. she is the one who can destroy everything we built she knows"

"Well let's make sure she won't" Sebastian said and punched Emma in the head. Emma passed out again.

\---  
A couple hours later Emma woke up. Her hands were still handcuffed and she had something in her mouth now that kept her from screaming.   
All of a sudden she heard a bang by the door. She pretended to be still passed out. 

She heard footsteps coming towards her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roni finds Emma and helps her. Then they share a really close moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy everyone

She heard footsteps coming towards her.

She was scared.

"Emma .. oh my god" A so familiar voice said

"Regina.." Emma whispered

Roni ran towards Emma and untied her.

"You are hurt" she said looking at Emmas head

"What happened what is this place" she asked confused looking around

"We gotta get out of here.." Emma struggled to say.

Roni helped Emma up and helped her walk up the stairs to her car.

She drove off as fast as she could. 

"I'll take you straight to the hospital" Roni said to Emma

"No they could find me.." Emma said before passing out on Ronis back car seat.

\--  
Emma was waking up. Her head hurted so bad. She found herself on Reginas sofa.  
Regina was looking at her.  
"What happened?" Emma asked.  
"They took you Emma but don't worry you are save with me now"  
Regina said. She leaned in and then Emma kissed her.  
In that same moment Emma woke up.

Emma woke up. This time for real. She woke up. And it wasn't just a dream.

"Regi..na" she whispered again

Roni was there. "I'm here Emma" she said stroking Emmas head.

"What happened"Emma said

"You tell me.. Roni said, I found your car broke and I took it to the car garage and they said it was manipulated. I looked everywhere for you.. everywhere in Storybrooke then I found you in this weird place. Roni continued

"I dont remember much" Emma said  
"My head it hurts so bad" Emma said

"I made sure it will heal soon so the pain will go soon I promise" Roni said

This person reminded Emma more of Regina. A carring and honest women that would do anything for her. She missed the old times.

Roni moved closer to Emma.. Emma moved closer to Roni.. There lips became really close.. till


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become complicated as Roni and Emma almost kiss..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading.

Roni moved closer to Emma.. Emma moved closer to Roni.. There lips became really close.. till Emma had a vision:

She saw dust in Storybrooke. She was in the middle of it and everything cleared up. She saw Regina it was finally Regina again, her parents were there and even Hook...

He hugged her tight and said "finally together again"

She moved closer to Regina ... "Do you remember what happened" Emma said

Regina was confused "what do you mean Emma" 

"Roni.." Emma whispered but Regina was confused

In the same moment Emma woke up from her vision. Ronis lips came really close to hers. But she pulled away. As much as she wanted to kiss that women that she is so in love with she knew what would happen .. Everything would go back to normal and Regina wouldn't remember anything..

Roni looked sad after Emma pulled away.   
"I'm sorry" Roni said 

"No i'm sorry" Emma said and left

\--

For a whole week the two of them avoided each other. Emma stayed in her Room and almost didn't leave it. Roni was in the bar waiting for Emma each Day but she didn't show up.

Emma was stuck. If she kissed Roni everything would be normal and the curse was broke but if she did that then Regina wouldn't know what happened and her love for Emma would be gone. And Hook of course.

She didn't know what to do.

After a week Roni finally decided to go up to Emmas Room and talk to her.   
She walked up the stairs nervously.

She knocked on the door.. but the door was already opened .. What she found in the room left her speechless.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go further with the Mayor and Emma.. what is Emma gone do to break the curse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit with uploading I hope the shorter Chapters are alright! :) enjoy reading

Roni opened the door.. the whole room was messed up someone was clearly looking for something.. or someone.. Roni walked closer she saw Emma passed out on the floor with a huge wound on her head.   
She called an ambulance as soon as she could. 

"Emma.. Emma a familiar Voice whispered Emma opened her eyes. It was cold she was on the floor in the middle of Storybrooke. She saw Regina her parents and Henry..   
Please please wake up and break the curse Emma... her parents begged her, even Regina did.. I cant Emma kept saying I'm sorry" 

Then Emma woke up in a hospital bed. 

She opened her eyes it was a bit blurred at first..

"Emma" a familiar voice said

"Reg-.. Roni" Emma whispered .. "What happened" she continued

"I found you in your room.. someone was looking for you.. they hurt you" Roni said scared

"My head.. it hurts" Emma said

Emma looked at Roni "Look I am sorry for what happened last week" she said regretting her behaviour

"It's okay" Roni said 

"It's not ..something is holding me back.. but I cant tell you the truth I am sorry .. it's not you" Emma said 

\---  
A Day after Emma was released from Hospital she still had a banging headache.

She knew who was after this it was Vanessa and her helper.. She agreed on staying at Ronis House so she could look after Emma but it was really so Emma could protect Roni from those people.

\--

On the next evening Roni and Emma finished Dinner

Roni opened the door while Emma was cleaning up.

"Look who is here" Roni said

"Hello Emma" Vanessa the mayor said

"I heard you was hurt I just wanted to check if you are alright.. I'm sorry how things ended in my office the other week"

"It's okay" Emma said looking at her.. trying to hide her anger.

"Well I will leave you too it .. I just wanted to know if you was alright" Vanessa said and left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading.

"What was this about?" Roni asked

"I have no Idea" Emma said trying to hide her anger towards Vanessa

Some Days Later:

Roni and Emma have been living together for a week now. Roni wanted Emma to be there after Emma got kidnapped and to protect her but Emma was really just there to look after the women she was so in love with.  
She had absolutely no Idea what to do. She knows all she needs to do is kiss Roni to go back with Henry , her Family and the real Regina. But she knows what will happen then. Hook will be back too and Regina wont remember a thing about Roni or the love she felt for Emma.

Emma wanted to tell Roni everything in that night.

Emma was waiting for Roni when she got a call.

"Hi Roni" Emma said "where are you" she asked while preparing dinner.

"Em..ma I need help" Roni whispered 

Emmas heart started beating so fast , she dropped a plate "Where are you?" Emma said

But then the call ended. Emma ran out of the house. Her car was still broke , she ran as fast as she could, faster then she ever ran for anything. She ran straight to the bar.  
The whole bar was destroyed. She found Roni in the kitchen on the floor. She was bleeding out.

"What happened" Emma said going on her knees , trying to stop the bleeding.

"It was .. Vanessa" Roni said , she stabbed me.. I can't.. she struggled to say.

"I'm so sorry.. "Emma said 

Roni was looking at Emma.

Emma came closer to Roni and kissed her.

The kiss felt perfect for both of them.

Suddendly a big bright light flew across the Room .. as soon as Emma opened her eyes.. she found herself in Storybrooke. She was still on her knees in the streets of Storybrooke. Suddendly she saw someone coming towards her..


End file.
